Just to See You
by Frederica
Summary: Gohan and Videl have become friends, but Gohan has a hard time not to show Videl his true feelings about her. This is a Gohan and Videl highschool fic with a few twists that takes place after Videl's flying lessons. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Silver Creek

**Just to see you**

_Prologue: Silver Creek_

The evening looked nice. It was not completely dark, because the area was lit by the moon. Gohan was sitting near the Silver Creek, with his legs dangling in the water from the rock he was sitting on. He wore shorts and a white shirt and he was trying to concentrate on his algebra book. Since the moonlight was reflected by the water, Gohan was still able to read it. However, Gohan had a hard time focussing on the book. He could not stop thinking about Videl.

She had been coming over to his place quite a lot lately, but not to see him. She just wanted to learn how to fly, or else she would tell everyone about his Saiyaman secret. Gohan sighed. Secretly, he enjoyed the time when she was here. Unfortunately, she now had learned how to fly and she would not be coming over anymore. Gohan sighed. He was going to miss her. In school everything would go the way it usually goes: Sharpner makes funny comments about them and Videl would get all angry. She would act mean towards Gohan to prove Sharpner that nothing was going on between them.

Gohan closed his book and watched over the creek. Things will always be the same. Would it ever change? No, he does not think so. Back when he overheard Videl telling Sharpner that she did not find him a geek, he felt a bit too delighted. He even started to get false hope that she liked him too. But of course, the hope was false, so of no importance. Gohan did not know what was going to happen now that Videl was done with her flying lessons.

Probably he would just have to sit back and watch. Time would tell. Gohan nodded and got up from the rock.

"Time will tell," he said, brushing the dust from his pants. He turned around to see a figure of someone looking at him.

"Time will tell what?" he heard a feminine voice say. The figure stepped forward into the moonlight. It was Videl. Her short hair had a brownish glow. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Gohan was trying hard not to find her even prettier than usually. Videl folded her arms. "Gosh, it's beautiful here!" A slight tone of amazement could be heard in her voice. Gohan swallowed.

"Hi Videl, I was just thinking to myself about nothing special. This is Silver Creek. It is beautiful indeed," Gohan did not know very well what to tell her. He did not know why she came here. Was she going to blackmail him more? Gohan was afraid she would get offended if he asked. Videl sat down on the rock Gohan had sat down on before. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed.

"I know this is Silver Creek. I always come here to think," Videl said.

"Really? What a coincidence! I do too! But how come I've never seen you around before, then? Oh wait...you are probably always on the other side of the creek," Gohan said. He stepped forward to stand next to her. He was holding the book tightly in his hand and tried to hide his nervousness. Videl looked up to him and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "Come on, sit down next to me. I have been searching this area all over to find you," she said. Gohan's eyes widened. He obeyed and sat down. He realized her voice sounded very friendly. Perhaps she did not come to blackmail him, then?

"Why? Is there something wrong? Can I help you with anything?" Gohan asked her. He examined her features. He could not believe he was sitting here with the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She was looking down and seemed to be biting her lip a little. Videl looked up and watched the silver glow around the area.

"I just came to see you, because... Gohan I want to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you. I have been a real mean bitch and trust me, that's not who I am. I can be a really nice girl if I want to. I don't know what had gotten into me when I blackmailed you. I'm sorry for all these times I sneered at you, while you didn't do anything to deserve it. I'm really sorry, Gohan," Videl turned her face towards him, but looked away again when she saw that Gohan was looking back at her. Gohan swallowed. What were the right words to say?

"I know you can be a nice girl," was all he said. Videl looked at him again.

"You do? The hell I'm saying? No you don't! You are only saying this to make me feel better and that's very nice of you, Gohan. You're a sweet guy, but really, don't defend me. I don't deserve it!" Videl said. Gohan was surprised to hear her talk about herself like that. He wanted to stop her and tell her how he really thought about her. Unfortunately, things were not that simple.

"Videl, you fight crime. You protect the city and you help the victims. You risk your life for people. Videl, I have a lot of respect for you. I really admire you," Gohan said. He could not believe he just said that. He waited to see or hear Videl's reaction, but nothing happened. She did not say anything, but just stared off into the distance. Wait...was that a teardrop sliding down her face? Gohan's eyes widened. Videl rubbed her face with her hands and then looked up at Gohan again.

"But I have been treating you like dirt," she stated. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright, really," Gohan answered. Videl looked away again. She suddenly threw her legs up in the air, and reached with her hands to her feet. She untied her shoe laces and took off her boots. Gohan followed every movement. She slowly climbed off the rock they had been sitting on and slid her slender legs into the water. When she was in the creek, the water reached till above her knees. She looked back at Gohan. He had one arm wrapped around a knee that he had pulled up a bit. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey Gohan, come in too!" she suggested. Gohan shook his head. "Don't be such a wimp! I promise I won't drown you." Gohan noticed that Videl was smiling again. It made him happy. He did not want her to cry over something stupid like the way she had been treating him again. Gohan raised a finger at her, as a sign to wait a second. He left his book next to his shoes and also went into the water. Videl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You know? All I want...no, I can't say this..." she said turning away from him. Before Gohan knew what he was doing, he grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

"No, don't go! You can tell me. Please, tell me," Gohan begged. He immediately let go off her arm and apologized. Videl rubbed her arm and sighed.

"Well, it's a bit sentimental. I'm aware of that, so don't start calling the emergency service right after I told you this then. All I really want for us...is to be friends. I don't want to be the nasty girl who blackmailed you and always made hatred comments towards you. I want to be a nice girl. I want you to see me as a nice friend. I really want to be your friend, and I want you to be mine too," Videl said. After saying this, she turned away again and started walking in the water. Gohan followed her, but he was dreaming. Well, he should be! So many good events in just one night... that does not exist. This was just a beautiful dream. Gohan pinched his arm. No! It's not a dream.

"Do you really want this, Videl?" he spoke softly.

"I know I'm crazy, but yes! I really do," she said. She continued walking, but stopped when she did not hear the sound of something moving in water anymore. Gohan had stopped walking. He was standing still in the moonlight and was holding out his hand. Videl turned towards him and frowned.

"Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand even further to her. Videl did not hesitate to walk back to him and grabbed his hand. She shook it.

"Friends! That is, if you want it. I mean, I don't want to force you into anything. If you don't want to be my friend, I understand, because I—"

"Videl, shh! Don't ruin the moment, okay? I want to be your friend, really!" Gohan said. He could not help himself from feeling extremely happy. Okay, he still was not allowed to tell her that he loved her, but being friends is much better than nothing. Videl looked deeply into his eyes. This confused Gohan, so he took a few steps back. All of sudden, he felt two arms around him. He looked down to find a beautiful girl standing on her tiptoes with her arms around his neck and her head against his chest. Gohan was extremely happy, and he embraced her back.

"I made something for you. I hope you'll like it," Videl said when they broke apart. She reached behind her, and pulled something out of her rear pocket. She got out something black and handed it over to him. It seemed like a card. Gohan held it out into the moonlight to see clearly. It indeed was a card. There was a painted image on the card of Saiyaman. It looked really nice, almost like a picture. Gohan opened the card, and something was written on the card in gold. Gohan held it out far in front of him. Videl frowned.

"Tell me why you are holding the card about five kilometres away from you?" Videl asked him.

"Because I can't read it otherwise. It's all blurry if it's too close," Gohan explained. Videl started laughing. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked, closing the card.

"Well, you need glasses," Videl stated.

"No, I don't," Gohan replied.

"Yes, you do, but that's okay. How about you come downtown with me tomorrow to get an eye test?" Videl suggested. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that couldn't hurt. I won't need glasses anyway," Gohan was convinced that there was nothing wrong with his eyes.

"Sure... want to bet?" Videl asked playfully.

"On what?"

"The loser has to take the other one out for an Italian ice cream," Videl suggested.

"It's a bet," Gohan said. Videl shook his hand for the second time that night. Gohan smiled, and then continued to read the card. It said: _'Dear Gohan, a card for a new start. I hope we can become good friends and that we could mean something for each other in times of despair. Anyhow, I'm still very sorry for everything that I've done. Please forgive me. I promise I'll never act like such a bitch again. Love, Videl._' Gohan looked up from the card. Did she just write 'love, Videl'?

"Do you like it?" Videl said. She was feeling a bit insecure about the text. She had never been, and probably never will be, good in writing messages on card. Gohan tried not to smile too much.

"Yes, I really like it. Did you paint the image yourself? Though you can stop saying sorry now," Gohan looked at her face. She was smiling at him and nodded. Gohan put the card in his pocket of his shorts.

"So, it's a date tomorrow?" Videl asked.

"Yes, I'll be there," Gohan confirmed. He started walking back to the rocks, but Videl ran after him and stopped him. "What?" Gohan asked confused.

"You think you're getting away that easily?" Videl said. Gohan noticed a playful smirk on her face.

"I guess it would be wrong for me to say 'yes' now, wouldn't it?" Gohan said.

"Indeed!" Videl answered, she ran towards him and started kicking water at him. Gohan was shocked and froze when the cold water his chest.

"Why, you little..." Gohan ran after her when he defrosted and grabbed her shoulders. He tried pulling her into the water, but she was smart and wrapped an arm around her neck. This caught Gohan of guard and Videl was able to push him into the water. Gohan was soaked. However, the splash he made when he fell into the water, wet Videl too.

"It is so cold!" Videl said, shocked. Gohan looked at the wide-eyed Videl and smiled.

"It's nice! Want to swim in it?" without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her arms and pulled her in too. Now they were both soaked. They swam around and laughed together like friends are supposed to.

That night after Gohan walked Videl back to the helicopter, she gave him a goodbye hug. Gohan happily accepted it. He returned home, still soaked and covered in dirt, but very happy. When he took off his shorts, he remembered the card. Praying it was not all ruined, he got it out. The card was ruined, and the paper had turned into dark sticky and weak solid with was almost falling, apart, but the image of Saiyaman had survived. Videl had used waterproof paint.

**End of Prologue: Silver Creek**

_Author's note: Well, there's not much left for me to say. I hope you like the story. If you do, please review! It gives me confidence to continue this story. So... you want a fast update? Please review!!!!!!! That's the best motivation you can get me._


	2. Chapter 1: Time Will Tell

**Just To See You **

_Chapter 1: Time Will Tell_

'Come on! How difficult could it be just to find the right present for a girl? I have been searching for hours and I still don't know what to get her,' Gohan thought to himself as he passed by the same stores he had walked passed an hour before. 'Perfume is not her kind of thing. A card is not original. I can't draw… Videl is not a typical girl, so I can't buy her a dress. The question is, what can I buy then?' he wondered to himself. He stopped by a jewellery store. He was not going to buy her a ring, but how would she like a necklace?

Gohan entered the store. He was happy there were not many people in there. He had dressed himself up quite neatly. It was not a smoking yet, but he wore a nice black suit with a tie. He had spent ages on fixing his tie in the right way, but eventually he had got it right. Gohan put his hands in his pockets and he looked through the show-windows. He saw gold necklaces and fake silver ones in all kinds of styles. Even plastic ones. He frowned at the rings they had for children. He then went to the part of the store where they showed wedding rings. Gohan had to admit that they were pretty, but he had to keep in mind that he was just going to give Videl a present as a friend, it was not going to be a proposal. Gohan did not notice that the owner of the store was staring at his backside all the time.

"Hey kid!" the owner called out. Gohan looked away from the rings hesitantly and noticed that the owner was staring at him.

"Who, me?" Gohan asked. He looked around the store to see if there was another 'kid'.

"Yeah, you. Aren't you looking neat…" he commented. Gohan looked up at the owner. He did not look like someone you would think would own a jewellery shop. The guy was a bold, except for a few small black hairs, and he wore a white sleeveless shirt. He had tattoos all over his arms. If he had had a cigarette in his mouth, he would look like someone from the backstreet mafia gang. Gohan forced a smile.

"Yeah, well--"

"On a date with your girlfriend, eh? And you don't know what to buy her?" the owner questioned Gohan. Gohan's eyes widened. He had to get the hell out of there; this guy was psychic!

"Yes, but a girlfriend as in a friend who's a girl, not as in--"

"Than why are you sticking around here? Buy her a friendship necklace!" the guy proposed. Gohan blushed.

"Well, though we are just friends, she's still like my shining star…" Gohan said. His face was beet red, so he looked down, pretending to be very interested in the carpet. He could not believe he just said that to a complete stranger! One thing was for sure; he was never going back into that store again! The guy nodded with his head, as if he understood Gohan completely.

"Well, if you can't buy her a ring, buy her a future!" he said. Gohan looked up. He still felt the warm blood flowing to his cheeks.

"A future?"

"Come over here and I'll explain to you how it works…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Gohan was running through the city. He ignored the streetlights on his way and hastily crossed the street. A few cars blew their horns at him. Gohan forced a smile on his face and waved at them in a friendly way. This actually pissed the drivers off even more. Gohan could not care less. He was late, damn it! Videl's present had taken up too much of his time!

Gohan hurried through another street, bumping into some pedestrians accidentally. They cursed at him, and he apologized. What a day! It possibly could not get any worse! Or could it? When Gohan got to the cafeteria where they had agreed to meet, he did not see through the window. A feeling of despair came over him.

'Oh God, don't tell me that she has already left!' he thought to himself as he ran to the cafeteria. When he reached the door to the cafeteria, Gohan fixed his tie and he inhaled slowly. He had to look cool. They were just friends. Gohan pushed the door open and stepped in. He looked around. There were children on the right side, some drunk people sitting at the bar, an old couple to their left…it was crowded! Gohan slowly walked passed the taken tables, but he did not see Videl. When he had walked from the left side to right side and still had not found her, he felt his hope slipping away, until he noticed a beautiful girl sitting in the corner.

She took a small sip of her cup of coffee, and then looked out of the window. She sighed, and then looked back into her cup of coffee, as if there was something special in it. She smiled when a waitress walked to her and asked her something. She looked overwhelmingly beautiful. Of course, that girl had to be Videl. Gohan walked to her, pretending not to be too impressed by her looks, while actually he felt like he was walking on clouds. She wore hotpants and a long-sleeved white shirt. She even had a little make-up on.

"Videl," Gohan said, snapping Videl out of what seemed like a daydream. He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder, but he was afraid that she would get angry. Videl breathed in, and then smiled at him.

"Gohan! I'm so happy you came," she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Gohan blushed when he felt her body that close to him. He quickly hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a hard time choosing the right gift for you," Gohan admitted. Videl put a curious look on her face. Gohan first held a finger out to her, as a sign for her to wait. With his other hand, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a rose. It was a white rose with orange at the end of the petals. Videl smiled.

"Oh Gohan, that's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen," she said. Gohan could tell that she meant what she was saying. He held the flower out to her, and she took it gratefully. She closed her eyes and smelled the flower. Gohan then noticed that she had green make-up on her eyes with silver glitters on. It looked wonderful on her. Her rosy lips were shining from the lip gloss. "It smells so nice!" There was a small silence when Gohan sat down and Videl was playing with the flower.

"You look beautiful, Videl. I never saw you like this before," Gohan said. He was surprised by the fact that he dared to say that to her. Videl smiled and looked up from the flower. "Look, this is what you should do with it," he snapped the flower in two. Videl watched him killing the flowers. He kept snapping the stalk of the flowers, until there was just a small part of the stalk left. He then reached behind Videl's head, and bowed her down. He then placed the flower in her hair, making her look very exotic.

"Thanks. You look good too! You are dressed up so nicely," Videl said. Gohan blushed when he noticed that Videl was analysing him from the top to the bottom. She again smiled. "Really nice." There was again a small silence. Gohan coughed and again reached into his jacket.

"Another present," he said. Videl watched as Gohan pulled out a white box in the shape of a star. There was a red ribbon around it. Videl's eyes widened. Gohan shove it to her. Videl did not touch it. She just stared at Gohan. She was surprised. What the hell was that? "Don't worry! This is not a proposal!" Gohan said, smiling. Videl hesitantly reached out for the box and untied the ribbon from the box. When she wanted to open the box, Gohan instantly grabbed her hand.

"You might want to open that box a little further away from your face," he told her. Videl frowned.

"Why?"

"You'll see why when you open it," answered Gohan. Videl watched him suspiciously when she pushed the box away. She opened it, and a beam of silver glitters spilled out. Videl gave a small shriek and laughed.

"Okay, that was definitely a surprise," Videl said. She smiled and watched the glitters glide to the ground. Gohan smiled too.

"They go with your make-up," Gohan said. Videl smiled.

"I only wear make-up when I go out at night. Don't tell anyone!" she commanded Gohan as she tried to collect the glitters from the table.

"I won't," Gohan promised. "Now see what's in the box!" Videl grabbed the box and held out a paper. She unfolded it and read what was on it.

"Your future does not lie here where you are now. Go out and change the way you live. That is the only way how you can ever be happy. Then you will finally get your freedom. Your lucky colour is: blue." Videl smiled and put the paper back in the box.

"What a crappy prediction. Was that the great future they promised?" Gohan shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, they are right, you know?" Videl said. Gohan frowned. Was she unhappy? Did she not feel free? Or was her lucky colour blue? "I'm going to Italy for a year." Gohan's heart skipped a beat.

"The hell? Why?" Gohan searched Videl's face in a way that it scared her. She looked away, almost feeling guilty for what she had said. At first it seemed like she looked sad, but Videl quickly put a smile back on her face.

"The experience would be fun, and I know a little Italian. At the end of the year, I can speak the language of mafia perfectly," Videl said. She was laughing, but Gohan felt as if there was something else behind it. Maybe he was right, and was she not as happy as she pretended to be, but how could he find that out?

"Yes, nice…" it broke his heart to pieces. She was not allowed to go. Not before they even had a chance together. He cared for her a lot, how could she just ignore that and leave? How could he tell her that? Gohan shook his head. He was all confused now. His head was full of emotions and he wanted them all gone. He tried to swallow them away. "Is it…is it for sure, that you're going?"

"Yes. In four months, I'll be going to Milan for a year. There, I will go to an international high school and finish my last year," Videl answered. There were so many questions Gohan wanted to ask her, but if he did, he was going to cry. She was not allowed to go. It did not feel right, but the question was 'why?' He had to find it out. "Hey! You haven't had a single drink since you came!"

"It's alright…" Another silence.

"Don't you want a drink?"

"No…"

"Well…let's go out on the street then, and see if there's something to do. The sun is setting, the nightlife is starting," Videl said. Gohan nodded. He knew he was no fun like this, but his heart was just broken, what would you do? He forced a smile, and he hoped that he could pretend to be happy for the rest of the evening. He stood up from his seat and paid for her coffee.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"So, what do you want to do?" Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled it playfully. Gohan decided that he had time to think later, and that he now just had to enjoy this moment with her.

"I don't know. I hardly ever go out, so I don't know what you can do here," Gohan admitted. Videl thought to herself.

"Do you like movies?" Videl admitted.

"Yes, but if it's in a cinema my light goes off when those in the room do too," Gohan admitted. Videl laughed.

"Karaoke bar? I'd love to hear you sing!" Videl proposed.

"Well, I don't want to hear myself sing," Gohan replied. Videl sighed.

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do," Videl said. Gohan could tell by the look from her eyes that it was not going to be something good.

"Which is?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're going out dancing," Videl stated. Gohan's eyes widened in shock.

"No! No we're not! Let's watch a movie. I can't dance!" he admitted. Videl liked his reaction.

"All the more reason to dance, come on! You're dressed on it!" Videl said. Gohan rolled his eyes. Videl dragged him along with an evil smirk on her face. "I promise you that it is going to be good."

"It better be good, or I'm starting to get doubts about our friendship," Gohan said. Videl smiled. Gohan and Videl walked through the city. It was quite far. They stopped every once in a while to see the sun set between the buildings. After some sight seeing, they finally reached the club. The music could be heard over miles away from the club. Gohan's sensitive ears hurt a bit at first. When they entered the club, Videl immediately dragged him on the dance floor.

"Don't you want to drink something first?" asked Gohan politely, trying to get out of it. Videl shook her head.

"No, I want to see you dance!" she said. Gohan shook his head, and he shook her hands off of him. He turned around and tried to get past the dancing bodies who were packed against each other.

"Tu sei un pollo," he heard Videl say. He turned around and saw her standing beneath a light. "Tu sei un pollo grande," she said. That was probably Italian. He watched her. She looked so pretty. The light reflected her beauty upon the dancing people. All of sudden, dancing with her seemed the perfect opportunity. He walked back to her and grabbed her hands. "Grazie," she whispered in his ear. Gohan smiled. He had no clue of what she was saying, but who cared?

"Teach me how to dance," Gohan asked her. Videl smiled. The music was slow and romantic. People were moving close to each other, and they were going to do it too. Videl grabbed Gohan's right arm and laid it around her waist his left arm was laid on her shoulder. Her hands were both put on his shoulders.

"Move with the rhythm," Videl said. "Two steps forward, one steps back, a bit to the right and then to the left," Gohan tried. He had to look down to see what he was doing though. Videl followed his moves perfectly, and for a while it went good. Gohan then looked up at Videl and continued dancing without looking at his feet. "Very good, Gohan. You're a talent!"

"I never knew you could dance," Gohan yelled over the loud music. Videl grinned.

"Well, there are a lot of things you still don't know about me," Videl replied.

"Let's keep it with still, things might change," Gohan said. Videl smiled. Things went good, until Videl let go of him and started dancing solo. She was moving her hips in a very sex way and started twirling around. She then moved to Gohan with an evil grin and swaying hips.

"Come on, move with me!" Videl demanded. Gohan watched how the other guys were dancing. They were just shaking some body parts, which should not be too hard. Gohan tried it too, but lost his confidence when he noticed that Videl was laughing.

"Just step with the beat," Videl said. Gohan did as he was told. Videl smiled at him and raised a thumb. She then turned her side to Gohan, and started moving her hips the way these sexy dancers in video clips did. She twirled around and raised her arms up in the air. Gohan smiled. He was happy that she was enjoying herself so much.

After the song had ended, Videl dragged Gohan through the crowd to the back of the club through open doors. When they got outside, they entered an area where different music was playing, and there were older people slow dancing also. It was basically a grass area surrounded by the water. The moon was reflected in the water. Gohan noticed how dark it had gotten outside in such a short amount of time. There was a small, wooden stand to the side of the area, where lots of old people were hanging around. Videl watched the people with a small smile around her lips. Gohan took this as the opportunity to look in her eyes. These blue eyes, he could get lost in them. When Videl looked back, Gohan looked away. They got back in the position Videl had taught Gohan and they started moving.

When the evening started to turn into night, their position had changed. Videl's hands were not on his shoulders anymore, her arms were around his neck and her head was against his chest. One of Gohan's arms was around her waist; his other hand supported her back. They were dancing in a romantic way. It was not dancing anymore; it was stepping in a flexible way. Gohan wondered if Videl found that too. Videl looked up at Gohan, and Gohan smiled down at Videl. At that moment, firework was lit. The shadows of the lights flying up in the air and exploding were reflected on their faces. They stopped dancing.

"What's the firework for?" Gohan asked.

"It's the owner's birthday," Videl replied.

"That explains the older people," Gohan said. Videl looked up at Gohan intensely. At that moment, Gohan's smile slowly fell from his face and he looked intensely back at her. As if on instinct, Gohan and Videl closed their eyes, and their faces inched closer to each other. Their lips touched each other, and at that moment a huge explosion from the fireworks went off. Videl and Gohan muffled a laugh in each others mouths. Gohan pressed Videl closer to him as their kiss got more passionate. When they pulled away, they slowly opened their eyes. There was a small silence, except for the music and fireworks on the background. Videl broke it.

"I have to go home. I promised my dad that I would be home at twelve thirty," she said. She let go of Gohan and walked back to the club.

"Alright, I will walk you home," Gohan said, to no one in particular, because Videl was already to far away to be able to hear him.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The walk home was quiet, though comforting. Videl was cold, so Gohan had handed her his jacket. No words were spoken, except for when they said goodbye. Gohan had noticed that Videl looked sad, almost just as heartbroken as Gohan had felt back in the cafeteria, so he had to ask her.

"Videl, what are you hiding?" he questioned her when they were standing in front of her mansion.

"A shorter question would be: 'what am I not hiding?'" she replied him. This got Gohan confused. She did not give him time to think, and handed him the jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem," answered Gohan, when he took it from her. And with a smile, they both left, probably still as 'just friends'. Gohan wondered if Videl had seen what was written in the bottom of the white box:

'_Whatever your future holds, I hope I'll be in it to make it right, always. Yours forever, Gohan'. _

He looked down for a while, and just shuffled his feet around the pavement slowly. He wondered if things were going to change from now on. He remembered that they forgot to do an eye test on him. He shook his shoulders and put his hands in his pocket. Where would things go from here? Gohan threw a look at Videl's huge mansion for one last time, and then turned away. His shuffling around the pavement turned into steps as he walked away. Right now, he could not care less about the future. He had kissed her! Time would tell what their future held…

**End of Chapter 1**

_Author's note: Thanks so much for all these reviews! They really did me much good! I'm very flattered! To all the reviewers: thanks! -- hugs reviewers and gives flowers from own garden -- I love you to death! Keep reviewing, please, for a faster update!_


End file.
